


Aspen Forest

by tealcoloredtrash



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Spoilers, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canon is unimportant but i guess its post EP?, i may add more characters but for now itll be these six :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealcoloredtrash/pseuds/tealcoloredtrash
Summary: Tatsuya, in all actuality, is always looking for a place to sleep. Sadly for his friends and family, they all have to deal with it at some point.(In other words, an anthology of Tatsuya falling asleep on his poor, unsuspecting friends.)
Relationships: Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Aspen Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! Welcome to a small anthology thing ive been thinking about for about of month now!! This entire series will be spoiler free and canonically vague specifically so anyone can read, and if you do I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are really appreciated, and if you have characters you want Tatsuya to fall asleep on i may take suggestions after the confirmed six!! (人 •͈ᴗ•͈)

There was a definite _pop!_ that sounded when Jun got on his knees in front of one of the thicker trees in Honmaru Park, a soft huff coming from the boy’s mouth as he eventually settled into a sitting position with slightly muddied knees, and a somewhat exhausted look in his eyes.

He always enjoyed the usually soft ground and grass that grew in the small park, the cool grass being the main reason for Jun wishing that he had the time to come to this place more often in the first place. 

Still, being fresh out of his school uniform and muddying now uncovered knees… really didn’t feel too great, leading to Jun murmuring about as he straightened his legs and pulled away the edge of the simple skirt he wore out to pick at the mud and chlorophyll that clung to the skin of his knee.

“You know Tacchi, you don’t have to wait for me to get settled before you take a seat… yes?” Jun asked coolly, not even daring to make eye contact with his taller lover as he peacefully cleaned off his leg, registering the soft hum that sounded from Tatsuya as he eventually took his place next to Jun.

“I know. I just spaced out, sorry.” Tatsuya responded after a moment, the settling exhaustion apparent in his lowered tone of voice, as well as the yawn that soon accompanied his late response to Jun.

All Jun could do is stare with a certain warm adoration in his eyes and a soft chuckle that left Tatsuya staring more intently with a worried crease forming in his brow.

“I take it you haven’t slept well recently, have you love?” Jun asked somewhat teasingly, watching the way Tatsuya shrugged and picked at bandaged fingers.

“I didn’t sleep badly, I just woke up really early when I didn't want to.” Tatsuya noted matter-of-factly, watching the way Jun went from giving an amused smile to instead staring with a strange mix of confusion and, from what Tatsuya was able to tell, disappointment. 

They were silent for a bit, Tatsuya taking the time to settle with his back against the tree as Jun stammered for a moment.

“So… So you _haven’t_ been sleeping well then.” Jun reiterated with a concerned brow, watching Tatsuya as he opened his mouth to argue, only for him to realize that yes, that’s exactly the case, he just didn’t know how to describe it. As the taller male pursed his lips, there was a reddish tinge of embarrassment that dusted his cheeks as he looked anywhere but Jun’s direction.

“...Yeah.”

There was another soft chuckle that came from Jun, a wide smile splitting his features as he steadily moved back further against the tree they found themselves situated under just to be shoulder-to-shoulder with Tatsuya, who was now giving a shy smile as Jun’s own joy seemed to leech into him.

“Hm… you should probably work on that Tacchi… perhaps take sleep aids?” Jun mused airily, resting his head gently against Tatsuya’s shoulder and looking up at him with a lightly accusatory gaze.

“Maybe.”

“It’d be best for you considering the time Seven’s begins classes in the morning....”

“Mm…”

“And perhaps my father will comment less on how you fall asleep the times you do tend to stay in class….”

“Mm… wait… he what?”

There was a teasing look on Jun’s face when Tatsuya whipped back up to look at him, a sense of pleasure crossing Jun’s face knowing he had something to hold as leverage to try and help get Tatsuya sleeping a little more properly. 

Not that Tatsuya was up late, not too often at least, but the idea of him being unable to sleep for a solid 6 hours did worry Jun now and then.

“You do it quite a lot… I’m surprised nobody has tried keeping you up through a lecture.” Jun noted amusedly, looking away from Tatsuya and instead staring at the small groups of people who began to make their way into the park as it got later in the afternoon, the distinct Seven’s Uniforms occasionally mixing with parents bringing their children in to play in the far off sandboxes.

Honestly, he was glad they chose not to sit there when they first rushed here after school.

“Then again, I suppose you do have your ‘reputation’ there to keep everyone away… even then, I’m more shocked that my father doesn’t-”

Jun nearly jumped when he felt something shift beside him, leaving a now cool feeling as the air was exposed to previously warm fabric and instead settled heavily onto his lap.

Very heavily onto his lap, to the point where he could feel his knees straighten out more with the extra weight that shifted uncomfortable below him. To say he wasn’t blushing out of shock and embarrassment would have been a lie.

“Tacchi…?” Jun noted, his arms lifting with some uncertainty as Tatsuya stilled on his lap, the brunette merely humming in embarrassment as he looked up at Jun with nervous auburn eyes.

“Sorry I… I’m just tired of sitting… Back hurts.” He noted calmly, Jun staring for a moment with a hand that was once coming close to pushing his boyfriend off of him stilling itself and balling into a fist, only to come up carefully to brush some of the hair that fell out of his boyfriend’s middle part back into place.

“If… You want me to get off, I can.”

“No! No, sorry love, you’re fine, don’t worry.” Jun quickly clamored, watching the way that Tatsuya flinched in his outburst with apologetic eyes as he continued to gently muss through the fluffy head of hair his boyfriend had with a small smile.

“Thanks, Jun…” There was a small, genuine smile that spread on Tatsuya’s face, one that even flashed one of the fangs that he was typically overly conscious of and made Jun feel a sort of overwhelming warmth pool in his heart at the scene.

“Of course, my doppelganger…” Jun hummed softly, sitting up straighter to recline against the trunk of the tree once more while a shaky and carefully hand gently played with hair on Tatsuya’s head and his eyes fluttered shut in the moment.

Honestly, if Jun could have anything, it would be remaining in this exact moment with his lover on his lap, and a relaxing breeze that made him forget entirely about the normal stress that came with being at school or even having to exist anywhere else but right now.

“You know though, we should probably go to your house while we have the time…I could imagine being as tired as you are being outside isn’t exactly your preferred environment….” Jun eventually broke the silence with a simple concern, the extended silence that he received as a response leading him to pause running his fingers through his partner’s hair.

“Tatsuya…?”

Silence.

When Jun inevitably looked down, he was greeted with the peacefully sleeping face of one Tatsuya Suou staring back up at him instead of the half-lidded eyes that found themselves either catching sly glances at Jun or tracing the shapes of the leaves above them.

As sweet as the scene was, Jun couldn’t tell if he should be slightly offended that after having a talk about fixing his sleep schedule he instead laid on him for a nap, or if he should stare in pure fondness knowing that Tatsuya was able to be so comfortable with Jun that he was able to sleep out in the open with no hesitation.

As Jun’s legs began to fall asleep however… Jun could only stare in fond disapproval.

“You _suck_ , Tacchi, you know that?” Jun jokingly murmured in a quieter tone so as to not disturb his napping boyfriend, taking a thumb to gently brush against the other’s forehead with an amused huff and a growing smile when Tatsuya’s response was a quick snore followed by a lazy nuzzling of Jun’s hand as he snuggled further inwards.

“But… That’s what I love about you…” Jun chuckled lightly, looking around cautiously to assure that they were mostly alone, allowing himself to relax once more back into the sturdy bark of the tree behind him.

He could bug Tatsuya about better sleeping habits later, for now he could sit and let Tatsuya sleep for as long as he needs it…. So long as his legs don't go completely numb by then.


End file.
